


thank you, as always

by satsuha



Category: MapleStory
Genre: F/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, i guess? i don't even know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 17:52:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16581230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satsuha/pseuds/satsuha
Summary: After his confrontation with the Black Mage, Luminous can no longer deny the connection they shared. Leaving the forest clearing around Lania's house to clear his mind, he finds himself in Elluel.





	thank you, as always

When Luminous stumbled into Elluel, it felt as if his heart had led him there. After confronting the Black Mage near Lania’s house, he double-checked every security measure he had placed and bid farewell to Lania. As much as he wanted to stay by her side, staying in the forest where the Black Mage’s presence still lingered made him sick. 

 

Then he found himself at the entrance to Elluel, the flora slowly changing as he approached the town. He trudged through the crisp grass, his feet dragging with each step. 

 

As he entered the town, he saw Mercedes - just standing in the clearing, as if she had expected someone to visit. 

 

“Luminous!” She gasped as she raced towards him. “Did something happen? I felt the Black Mage’s presence nearby, but I may have been imagining it...”   


 

She raised her hand to his face, but he shook his head before she could touch him, and quietly retracted.    


 

“The Black Mage was here, but he left as swiftly as he came. There was some trouble with Lania, but... it’s alright now.”    


 

“He was here? In Ellinia? I can’t believe it... has the seal completely disappeared?”

 

“It seems like it.”

 

“But what brings you to Elluel?” 

 

“I... just wanted to inform you about him. It would be wise to strengthen your defenses around the town, in case he returns.”

 

Mercedes smiled. “Thank you for your concern, but I think the Cygnus Knights stationed at the entrance will be sufficient. But that’s not really why you came, is it?”

 

Luminous paused. While it was true that he had not come merely to deliver a warning about the Black Mage, he hadn’t expected her to notice anything else. 

 

“Why don’t you join me at the Fairy Fountain? The scenery is especially nice this time of year.” She walked past him and headed towards the entrance. 

 

Luminous turned and followed her. It didn’t hurt to. 

 

-   


 

The Fairy Fountain was beautiful as always. Luminous had always thought the view from up here was the most majestic in all of Maple World.    


 

“Being here really feels like the breeze cleanses your mind. I hope you can sort out what’s bothering you so much.” Mercedes sat down at a spot next to the fountainhead.   


 

He gulped - even when he was out here in the open air, his chest felt tight. Even when prompted to speak, he didn’t know where to begin. A heavy silence hung in the air.    


 

“It has something to do with the Black Mage, doesn’t it?”

 

He nodded. Mercedes turned to face him, eyes concerned but steady.    


 

“When I was visiting Ellin Forest from the past, I met Guwaru. I thought his presence meant the Black Mage was near, but he seems to have been cleansed of his darkness after Magnus attacked him.” Luminous chose his words carefully, speaking slowly.

 

“Of course. Guwaru is bound to this world, as a spirit of nature. His soul cannot remain corrupted forever.” 

 

“Perhaps it was because he broke free of his own darkness, but he told me he sensed the Black Mage’s darkness within me. As if we were… related.” 

 

“Related?”

 

“I refused to believe it at first, until I spoke with the second master of Aurora.”

 

“...”

 

“He… confirmed my worst fears. But that was hardly all there was of the truth; not only am I born from the remains of light cast aside by the Black Mage... Lucia - my closest friend, died so that I could live!” 

 

“Luminous…”

 

“After that encounter with the Black Mage, I knew I could doubt it no longer. Now that I have absorbed his darkness, we are more similar than any two beings could ever be. All the destruction he caused… I must be capable of the same.” Luminous turned away from Mercedes, his expression darkening. 

 

“That’s not true! You said it yourself, you were born from the Black Mage’s light. Any evil intent he had is not inside you.” 

 

“Then why was I corrupted so easily? We all fought against him, yet I was the only one to emerge with this… this curse.” 

 

Mercedes didn’t reply. She placed her hand on his back and stroked him gently, but the gesture only added to his heavy conscience. 

 

“I’m not even sure if I’m truly human anymore. Born from pure light? Starchild? What if it all just meant was that I was never human in the first place?”

 

He stood up, leaving Mercedes’ hand suspended in midair as she looked up at him, her expression still unchanged. 

 

“I’m sorry. I don’t know why I came to Elluel, but your time is wasted on me. Who knows? Maybe I am nothing but another vessel of the Black Mage. It would be best if I returned to being alone.” As he began to walk away, he silently hoped she would stop him. But the only sounds he could hear were his own footsteps and the splashing of the fountain. As he was about to descend from the platform, he heard her speak from behind him. 

 

“Luminous.”

 

Her voice was forceful this time. His feet immediately stopped moving. 

 

And then from behind him, he heard the shuffling of grass as she stood up and approached him. He tentatively turned around, not knowing what to expect. 

 

What he definitely did not expect was the sight of Mercedes’ bowgun pointed at his face, barely an inch from touching his nose. 

 

Luminous almost stepped back in surprise, which could have proved fatal considering the cliff they were standing on. In all his years of fighting alongside the heroes, this was the first time he had ever seen her weapon up close - much less had it directed towards him. 

 

But if this was her decision, he had no right to - 

 

“If you were truly as evil as the Black Mage, I could have eliminated you anytime.” Mercedes spoke suddenly, in a low voice barely audible over the breeze. “Elves have very keen eyesight, you know. We can see through most psychological tricks and spells.”

 

Was her voice trembling? He wanted to say something in response, but the right words just didn’t come to him. 

 

“And you… centuries ago, when we fought the Black Mage, and even now... You don’t have any evil within you.”

 

She lowered her bowgun, revealing her expression - furrowed brows, almost tearful. 

 

“How could you say those things? As if we were all fools to trust you? And even when I was ready to attack you, you did nothing! Do you really… regard your life with that little value now?”

 

Luminous watched silently as she wiped her tears with her bowgun-free hand, exhaling lightly as the bowgun in her hand was lowered completely. 

 

“...There were times when I thought of you as more than just a comrade. I thought you felt the same.”

 

“Mercedes…”

 

“You can’t change what happened in the past with the Black Mage. What matters is what you do  _ now _ . That’s what makes you who you are.” 

 

Luminous clutched his chest, his expression crumpled in pain. “But how can I hold you in these arms? I can’t even bring myself to touch you, not after finding out what I am-”

 

“After finding out that you may not be human? I was  _ never  _ human! The fact that you know something about yourself that you didn’t before doesn’t actually change anything about you!” 

 

“I…”

 

Mercedes took a deep breath. “It’s not like you to think rashly like this. If you can’t find a reason to continue as you always have, at least think about the people around you. Lania, Vieren…”

 

Luminous took a sharp breath. He knew he couldn’t leave Lania alone. Especially not now.

 

“And… me.” She murmured.

 

“...Oh.”

 

She walked towards him and buried her head in his shoulder. Dropping her bowgun on the grass below, she held onto his cloak and muttered, “Don’t make me repeat that.”

 

Hesitating a little, Luminous lightly placed his arm on her back. He figured there was no point in arguing anymore.

 

“I apologize. I was being selfish. I didn’t… even consider your feelings.”

 

“Mhmm.” 

 

“I suppose I could get used to being a non-human. It doesn’t seem so bad.” 

 

Without lifting her head, Mercedes sighed into his chest. “The sound of your heartbeat is real, Luminous. I can guarantee that much.” 

 

And that was enough for him. 

**Author's Note:**

> (i decided to just type normally here instead of semi formally so uhhh yeah)
> 
> this is a fic i wrote a while ago actually but i couldnt really think of a direction i was satisfied with.. in the end its still a lot shorter than i thought itd be but i also included everything i wanted to so?? 
> 
> anyway i really wish the whole idea about luminous like. not being human was addressed more in canon.. i refuse to believe he didnt have at least some kind of identity crisis after his conversation w guwaru and the second aurora master so boom i wrote this fic
> 
> a thank you to veresiine on tumblr/ao3 as well for bringing back my motivation for lumimerc with their lovely fics!! i needed this ship back in my life
> 
> once again i hope you enjoyed the fic! ship lumimerc


End file.
